Enemies
Enemies in Dead Frontier MC are very important. There are various types and they can be found in different places. Difficulty and types of enemies change heading south, where you can found black difficulty areas with most difficulty enemies and special bosses and mutants. South More south you head, more difficult enemies will revive from their graves. Normal Zombies Simple zombies featured in Dead Frontier MC. 'Zombie' "A new virus named Virus Cronea has been found in ''the USA. It was like a common disease, but scientists discovered that the virus has powerful citopatic regenerative systems, and has been investigated further. When the Virus Cronea started to reanimate corpses around all the world, the world was completely overrun and scientists stopped working on a cure, so, a part of the Virus Cronea DNA is completely hidden and not studied yet. Everything that we know, is that EVERYTHING has been infected. Also vegetables, while growning, can get infected and, if eaten, the vegetable will share his disease with the person who ate it. Is this the start of something terrible?"'' '''Fat Zombie "These fat zombies are very, very resistant and must be killed with numerous bullets. It's like a normal zombie, but the damage and health are increased. These infecteds, when alive, were normal fat people. The Virus Cronea made a weird cellular system that increases their corpse resistance and the strength of their arm. One of these can kill a team of survivors if they're not armed well" Mutant Zombies Mutant zombies with special abilities. 'Assassin' "Were just normal babies when alive. These zombies are extremely fast and most hated from all the survivors. Their screams are very loud, and they attract more zombies. The Assassins are deadly when talking about speed and deal a good amount of damage. These innocent creatures have been one of the most difficulty zombies for the starting players" 'Singer' "These mutants don't attack themselves, but if they see an human they will scream attracting all zombies close to her. In the night, survivors heard alot of screams... when they saw the font of these, they called this mutant Singer, because, when these girls were alive, there were singers" 'Licker' "These deadly creatures will kill you in one shot if you get too close to them. They're slow and got a very minimal range. But their damage is maxed and no matter what level you are, no matter what armour you have. They will just kill you in one hit... Only some survivors that gone to the Orange zone know the power of these deadly monsters" 'Arthropod' "A eight-feet mutant. Very fast, and only some survivors in the grey zones survived to this massacre. These zombies can take down a full group of survivors, and their damage is inevitable. Most survivors, when saw this, said: the definition of OVERPOWERED" Bosses Bosses/Super Mutants zombies. 'Incendiary Dead' "Flaming zombies, able to deal huge damage to everyone he attacks. This zombie has been made by humans thinking that burning corpses would avoid the virus to spread faster, but this just made everything harder and worse for the survivors" 'Titan' "These gigantic monsters are very resistant and deal an huge damage. It's recommended to stay away from them, if you do not have a very advanced equipment. Survivors recommend to use a weapon with a 100+ damage per second, and not to use any melee weapons"